


Measure A Year

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: Homestuck One-shots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in like an hour so, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: write a four part fic spanning a year.<br/>I chose Johndave.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure A Year

You met him in the fall. The beginning of the school year, a time you always felt was for new beginnings. You had gotten tripped by some jock, and you had bed sent sprawling toward the floor. I guess this is what I get for being the new kid, you had thought.

But a boy had slid your stuff over to the lockers and started yelling at the jock. The kid got punched in the face, and you helped each other up. He introduced himself as Dave Strider, and you knew you were going to be friends.

It turned out you had a few classes together, Dave passing sarcastic notes throughout each one. You snickered every time, and teachers would constantly say, “John. Is something funny?” You would shake your head every time. Your pokerface was never as good as Dave’s, but it always seemed to pass.

You and Dave would hang out at each other’s houses after school, and you were always insisting to be partners for group projects. You always got to be, the teachers trusted you (and probably hoped your earnestness would rub off on Dave. It never did.).

When fall testing came around, you seemed to be the only one ready. You and Rose, who you found out was Dave’s cousin, had gotten together and studied, so you guessed she was prepared too. Dave had passed along with most of the class (you included) and the talk soon turned to Thanksgiving break.

You never really saw Dave’s eyes, they were always hidden behind weirdly dark sunglasses. He told you his eyes were really sensitive to light, and his eye doctor told him to always keep them on. You figured he was bluffing, but you weren’t going to argue with your new friend.

* * *

It was the coldest winter you had ever witnessed. It snowed the week of Thanksgiving, so you got almost a whole week off. Dave and his brothers came over for dinner, along with your cousins Jade and Jake, your older sister Jane, your dad, and Jade’s rambunctious dog that always begs for table scraps. There was lots of talking, and Dave’s normally straight face had cracked a smile more than once that evening. **  
**

In December, the whole school was decorated with almost-too-shiny tinsel around every doorway. You got an afterschool job at the hardware store, and spent every other day arguing with customers about Christmas trees. You told Dave about your day every night over Pesterchum, and you would both laugh about it the next time you saw each other.

Dave held a small birthday party, and you got him a new pair of shades and a cool shirt you found on Amazon. He loved it. 

You were very surprised when you came in one day and saw the school plastered in light blue sheets of paper reading, “Winter Dance date has been decided! Be here December 20th at seven and have the best night you’ll ever have!” You glanced at Dave, who was reading the fine print.

“We should get tickets,” he said after a minute. And when you protested that neither of you had dates, he pointed out you could go together. “You know. As a group. Lalonde would probably like to come with us. And your cousin. It could be cool.”

Rose, it turned out, already had a date. So did Jade. You and Dave went together, and Dave “ironically” bought you a corsage. You ended up leaving half an hour after getting there, and you went out for ice cream at the place Jane works. You laughed about how terrible the music was and tried to make up lyrics to your own song. It ended with the boss throwing you out of the shop.

The rest of the winter went by quickly. You exchanged Christmas presents, witnessed Dave’s first kiss at the New Year’s party (while trying to ignore the weird sinking feeling in your stomach), and exchanged dumb cheesy valentines for Valentine’s Day.

* * *

Spring came, and you found out just how rainy Washington is in the spring. You, Dave, Jade, and Jake went camping up into the mountains for Spring Break. You had the best vacation ever, complete with cliff diving, kayaking, and rock climbing. You and Dave stayed up late every night, talking and making shadow puppets on the roof of the tent. **  
**

There was state testing when you got back to school, but you didn’t mind. You had your friends by your side, and you helped each other study. One night when Dave was over to study, his hand kept brushing yours. You got really happy every time, but you pretended nothing was happening. By the time Dave had to leave, you had actually held his hand. He offered you a small smile before he shut the front door behind him.

Your dad saw you after Dave left, and he was teasing you a little about having a crush. You rolled your eyes and accused him of spying on you, and he just shrugged. But it made you think, do you have a crush on him? You can’t you don’t think you’re gay or anything... You don’t think.

Your birthday came, and your dad and Jane made an awesome triple-layer cake with blue frosting. Dave got you a Ghostbusters shirt and a collector's edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone book. You may or may not have hugged him after that.

The rest of the year was mostly an annoying blur. Tests, Seniors graduating, prom (no one you know went), and finally, the last day of school. You and Dave threw your sweatshirts in the air, mocking the graduates on the last day. You both skipped the last three hours and went to McDonald’s. You both ironically got Happy Meals (“There’s less food, what’s so happy about that?”) and watched the small children play on the playground. **  
**

You slept over at Dave’s house that night, and that’s where it happened.

You were just playing video games, Grand Theft Auto or something when Dave asked, “So. Is there anyone you like?”

You were taken aback by the question, and answered, “Yeah, there’s this guy.”

“A guy, huh? Didn’t know you were-”

“Yeah, I know. He’s pretty oblivious though, and I don’t think he’ll ever like me back.” You weren’t really playing anymore, just button-mashing. You pretended to be very focused on the game.

“There’s someone I like, too,” Dave confessed. “He’s such a huge dork, honestly. And he knows it.”

“Cool,” you said weakly. You figured he wasn;t talking about you. But he paused the game and tapped on your shoulder. You looked at him after a minute, and he kissed you.

You kissed back.

The summer went by even faster than the school year with Dave as your new boyfriend. You went everywhere- the zoo, cozy cafes, coffee shops, the movies. Your family gave you knowing glances the whole time, but you ignored them.

You started school again in August, and you weren’t nearly as nervous now as you were a year ago. Now you have Dave, and you couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me at moderatelychaotic.tumblr.com with any questions!


End file.
